codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eternal Dreamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Geass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:1481330-051f72e24f1feb4a69060becf62ba325 code geass lost colors super.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simant (Talk) 01:29, December 13, 2011 Oz the Reflection Sure, go ahead! 03:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass: Akito the Exiled You're right. Also, you may translate the first chapter of the OVA, but don't create a separate article yet. Just create a new section on Code Geass: Akito the Exiled for now. 02:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Information on Oz mecha Sure, go ahead. However, when you leave messages on talk pages please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. 13:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Information on Oz Photo Story Chapters You may add the new information to their character pages. 09:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Information on Euro Universe Yeah, go ahead. Also, what is the Europia United? 11:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) According to the Japanese Wikipedia, the EU is the European Union. So in your opinion, which is the correct translation, the Europia Union or European Union? 06:42, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Also add the new summary of episode 1. Thanks! 04:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:"W-0" I agree with you about the idea of the W-0 unit having its own article. However, I don't think you need a subheading of Akito the Exiled in the EU article. The OVA follows the same timeline of the original series. So you can just have the "Akito Worldview Columns" have its own separate subheadings on the EU page. Originally the official website (geass.jp/akito) said that the side story takes place around the time Lelouch took on the alter-ego “Zero” and built up his “Black Knights” rebellion army. However, the new trailer clearly displays one of the "Zero: Executed" posters from R2. So did the side story took place at the time the Black Rebellion took place or after the fall of the first Black Rebellion? 04:13, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then if you're fine with it, I'll work on making the W-0 article. (I'll also make the new "Akito Worldview Columns" sub-heading on the EU page.) As for the Akito timeline, here is what I know based on information gathered from both Akito articles and recent Oz the Reflection chapters: For sure, the Akito storyline takes place in 2017. Also, it occurs after St. Petersburg was captured by Britannia. Now, according to what I have translated from chapters of the Oz manga, the Glinda Knights are sent to St Petersburg to join up with the invasion forces there. (This suggests that the 132nd Regiment's failed operation there has not occured yet.) Also, I do know for sure is that Oz the Reflection occurs directly AFTER the end of the first Black Rebellion. So, taking this all into account, as well as the recent "Zero Executed" images from the trailer, I can say with 99% certainty that Akito also occurs after the Black Rebellion, thought not very long after, since it's still in 2017. I hope this explanation and logic was helpful. Eternal Dreamer 13:34, July 21, 2012 (UTC) User:Cokealpha It seems that a former inactive bureaucrat. Anubis zero has already blocked him/her. 09:52, August 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Carine le Britannia I'm not sure. Someone had already created Carine's page before I joined this wiki. 05:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I changed the katana spelling, because the japanese official website displayed different katana spelling than the one that was originally in Carine's article page. I'll rename the article as soon as possible. 05:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) UFN After Lelouch's ascension to the throne, many states joined the UFN including the USJ, USC, E.U, etc. So doesn't that make the European Union a Federal Government. 05:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Code Geass: Oz the Reflection By the way, is Code Geass: Oz the Reflection considered canon or non-canon. 04:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Just wondering. 10:59, October 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bradford I just changed it. 15:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) EU During the time when Akito the Exiled took place, do you know what type of government the EU was? 02:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yeh, thanks! 08:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Add a New Page Just click the contribute button on the top right of the screen. A drop down menu will appear. Click on add a new page. 03:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC)